Summer Love
by Hobobobette
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go on a romantic Date that leads Kurt to realize some feelings he thought he would never have. Klaine making-out is involved but nothing further  cause I'm a prude like that :P


"Wow Kurt, you look great"

I better look great, it took me an hour to pick out this outfit.

"Oh, I brought you some flowers!"

Aw, Blaine is so sweet. I should have done something for him!

"I got gardenias, I know they're your favorites."

When did I tell him I like gardenias? He's so attentive, god why am I not that attentive!

"Here, I'll just put these in that vase over there and we can go."

"OH okay... here let me help you"

Really, let me help you with that? What is he four, he can put flowers in a vase by himself. Stupid Kurt, stupid. Alright I can still salvage my suaveness, just play it cool. Be aloof.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

So much for suave...

"I'm glad you asked, it's a surprise!"

"Oh wow, how exciting!"

So much for playing it cool...

"Oh yes it will be. Now, your chariot awaits!"

"Woo faaaaancy!"

So much for aloof...

Wow. All I can say is wow. Blaine is so amazing. How he pulled all this together, I don't know. It started off just as a walk through the park, which was amazing on its own. I just loved being able to walk intertwined with him. Even with the looks we got, I couldn't imagine any other place I would rather be. I thought I was the luckiest man on earth, until we reached the middle of the park. He brought the warblers out to sing in the middle of the park, which was decorated with bunches of sparkling lights. The I realized I was the luckiest man in the universe. The scene itself was beautiful enough, and then he asked me to dance. As we swayed surrounded by the lights, trees and jealous people walking by I realized I couldn't bear to see him with anyone else. Suddenly my emotions flooded me. The thought of him with someone else stirred something in me. My jealousy awoke a part of me that I thought would never be broken from it's sleep. As much as I loved dancing with him, it wasn't enough. I needed him. I needed all of him. I knew what I wanted and I knew I needed to get it. My realization made my heart pound and my head spin. My beautiful moment turned into a moment of passion, and Blaine didn't even know. Yet.

"Blaine, this evening has been amazing, but I'm starting to get tired. Maybe we should head home."

"Of course kurt, anything you want dear."

Anything I want, he is so giving. So loving. So caring. I know that he will treat me right, he will never hurt me. He's the one thing in my life that is pure and good, and will always be pure and good. And he loves me. He even told me, that day in the coffee shop. I should have told him how much I love him. I shouldn't have just said it, I should have screamed it to the world so everyone would know that he is mine. Forever and always. And I'm his.

As we drove we chatted, just discussing the recent Tony awards and how we felt about who won. I couldn't stop thinking about the feelings coursing through my veins. I wanted to let him know how much I care about him, how important he is to me. I wanted to tell him I love him in a way that he would know I meant it. So I invited him inside.

"So Kurt is there a reason you invited me inside?"

"Yes"

"Can I know why?"

Here it is, my moment. I can finally show him how much I need him. I can show him that he is the one for me, the only one for me. My head feels like a balloon is being inflated inside and is pounding against the sides of my skull. My thoughts get cloudy as I try to form an eloquent response to that question. Suddenly I stop thinking and just start doing. I lurch forward, wrap my arms around him, and press my lips against his. It feels so right that my body shivers, giddy with excitement. As our lips move together, I can feel his hand running through my hair and his other arm on my waist. I get lost in our kiss when suddenly I am thrown back into reality.

"As nice as that was, it did not exactly answer my question."

"Blaine, I just wanted you to know something. I love you. And this isn't just the kind of "I love you" that people put into cards during valentines day. O r the "I love you" kids just throw around now-a-days. I mean it. With all my heart. I couldn't live another day with out you know just how much you mean to me. I've never met someone who I've loved the way I love you, and it would be a shame to leave that love unrecognized. I know we are graduating in a year, but we shouldn't think about the future. We need to think about the present. And my present is you Blaine."

"Kurt, I love you too. I-"

I couldn't take it anymore. Those four words were all I needed to hear from him. I knew how he felt and I was ready to act on our feelings. I ran my lips into him, harder this time than the last. I felt his breath and heart beat on mine. I wove my hands into his hair and down his back. Our bodies pressed together and melted at every place they touched. His lips felt soft but strong against mine. He held my waist against his. We slammed against the wall as our pace quickened. Our shirts started inching their ways up. We broke apart to peel them off. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the couch. His weight was pushed onto me as we continued to kiss passionately but it was not uncomfortable. It just reminded me he was really there, all for me. Soon I couldn't help but grab at any part of him I could reach. I ground myself into him, feeling a flash of pleasure each time I did. I could imagine myself pressed against him for the rest of my life and felt perfectly fine with this idea. I continued weaving my fingers in his curly, un-gelled hair and pressed my lips against his, matching his motion. I pulled my right hand out of his hair and set it down on his lower back. From there my hand seemed to have decided that it was not happy were it was and inched it's way down. I was only an inch away from-

"OH MY GOD! SORRY! I AM SO SORRY!"

Oh my god, Finn was home. I forgot he wasn't already home, he was at a football game with Puck. Well this was going to be fun to explain to him later...

"Oh hi Finn, how was the game?"

Just like Blaine to be so cool in a situation like this.

"F-f-fine, packers won."

"Ah well what can you do. Well, it's already eleven and my parents are probably expecting me soon. Kurt, I'll see you on Sunday?"

"Yeah of course, see you then!"

" Can't wait. Excuse me Finn, I gotta grab my shirt. I can't really leave without it"

"OH, um sorry..."

"It's fine, good night guys!"

"Good night Blainey Boo!"

"'night Blaine... Hey Kurt sorry about walking in like that, next time just maybe don't make-out with Blaine in the public areas like the living room."

"Sorry Finn, No promises"

;)


End file.
